villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Herobrine (Fallen Kingdom)
Herobrine is the overall main antagonist of the YouTuber Captain Sparkle's "Fallen Kingdom quadrilogy", serving as the main antagonist of "Fallen Kingdom" and "Take Back The Night", and a posthumous antagonist in "Find The Pieces". He is a human-like entity that goes from kingdom to kingdom, turning them into unrepairable wastelands, and attempts to kill the King of the now fallen kingdom. Failing to do so he goes after his son once fully grown and meets his demise. History Fallen Kingdom Herobrine makes his first appearance in Fallen Kingdom, despite only being seen once, he was the mastermind behind the invasion of the kingdom. He breaks into the kingdom by killing one of the guards and sets the hostile mobs free by blowing up their cages. After this he leads a full-scaled attack on the kingdom, slaughtering numerous innocent people within the area, but does not go for the King, as he sends his mobs after him while he destroys the land. The King then climbs to the top of a tower after his wife is blown up and jumps off the edge. Seemingly, Herobrine has won. Take Back The Night After the Prince is recovered from the attack he is taken in by a villager who trains the young boy into becoming a skilled warrior. Years pass and the Prince is now fully grown, however Herobrine orders an attack on his village, courtesy of the Pigman Army. Sensei is unfortunately killed during the attack by a zombie pigman whilst retrieving the map to Herobrine's lair, and the Prince vows revenge on Herobrine, taking a horse and diamond sword with him to his castle. After defeating a lava monster outside of Herobrine's castle he walks inside and Herobrine flies down to him, zooming back as the floor crumbles and reveals lava underneath. Herobrine attacks the Prince and prepares to finish him off with a fireball until the Prince flicks lava in his eye with the edge of his sword. Herobrine then leaps onto a pillar and throws fireballs at the Prince until he launches one back at him. Herobrine tries to get up but is fatally stabbed by the Prince as the castle crumbles, ending his reign of terror seemingly once and for all. Find The Pieces Herobrine appears in a flashback in Find The Pieces, appearing in front of an End portal with a missing eye of ender, and fails to activate it, revealing that Herobrine attacked the kingdom to get the eye of ender and travel to the End, presumably to tame the ender dragon. Personality Like most versions of Herobrine, he is cold, ruthless, merciless, and downright evil and vicious, known throughout the land of Minecraft as its most infamous warlord, attacking and wrecking kingdoms just for the sake of being evil. He is willing to kill anyone who stands in his way, even children, as he set the mob's sights on the King's family and later tried to kill the Prince when he became an adult. Powers and Abilities Herobrine is able to teleport in a puff of black smoke, conjurate fireballs to throw at his enemies, has incredible reflexes, and is an extremely smart individual, initiating attacks on multiple landscapes and having full leadership and control over the hostile mobs. Herobrine is also very stealthy, quick, and is a attacks his foes in a brutal fashion. Herobrine is also able to fly. Gallery Videos "Fallen Kingdom" - A Minecraft Parody of Coldplay's Viva la Vida (Music Video) "Take Back the Night" - A Minecraft Original Music Video "Find the Pieces" - A Minecraft Original Music Video-0 Trivia *Despite Take Back The Night taking place years after Fallen Kingdom, Herobrine's physical appearance hasn't changed. *Like most incarnations of Herobrine, his backstory and motivations are unknown, but it's possible that he was once a resident of the King's kingdom. *Herobrine's change in attire throughout the series is unknown, from black attire in Fallen Kingdom and a dark cyan hood. *In the original Viva La Vida song by Coldplay, the lyrics originally went "I know St. Peter will call my name". This was changed in the parody to Herobrine as he was the main antagonist of the series and that he would have likely declared the King's defeat after winning the battle. Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Barbarian Category:Bigger Bads Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Criminals Category:Dark Forms Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Elementals Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil from the past Category:Fighter Category:Genocidal Category:God Wannabe Category:Harbingers Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Internet Villains Category:Leader Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Monster Master Category:Mute Category:Nemesis Category:Noncorporeal Category:Oppressors Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Posthumous Category:Power Hungry Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Slaver Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Supremacists Category:Terrorists Category:The Heavy Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Totalitarians Category:Trickster Category:Twin/Clone Category:Tyrants Category:Undead Category:Warlords Category:Video Game Villains Category:YouTube Villains